


Behind closed doors

by StealthSister



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/pseuds/StealthSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is tired of Garrus' calibrations and takes action but gets more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisyphe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisyphe/gifts).



> The idea for this story came from a conversation with Sisyphe and I promised that I would write my train of thought down. It took me longer than I thought but here it is. 
> 
> Sisyphe, I hope you like it :)

”Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations.”

Shepard gave a tightlipped nod before leaving the main battery. Why had she expected that today would be any different than yesterday or the day before that? Garrus wasn't interested in talking with her anymore. Maybe he wasn't as alright with Cerberus bringing her back as he said. He came along to missions without a word of complaint but after each time they came back to Normandy he always disappeared into the main battery. It was frustrating beyond belief. Shepard missed talking to him.

She made her way to the observation deck Kasumi had claimed as her own. She just waved her hand to the Japanese woman before hitting the bar.

“He was busy again?”

“Yeah.”

Kasumi poured Shepard a drink that she downed before asking for another.

“Do you really think that drinking is the answer?”

“What am I supposed to do? My friend doesn't want to talk to me anymore.”

“He talks to you when we’re on missions.”

“It's not the same. On the original Normandy we talked about everything. He became the best friend I ever had and now… Now, he ignores me when we’re off duty.”

“You were dead for two years. That might have some effect.”

“I'm sure it does, but why not just tell me that? Why hide in the main battery? I mean what does do to spend most of his free time there? Behind locked doors?”

“You don't think he's calibrating?”

“Hell no.”

“Are you sure? Maybe he's just working.”

“Fine. EDI?” Shepard called out for the ships AI.

“Yes, Shepard.”

“What is Garrus doing at the moment?”

“Officer Vakarian is at the main battery.”

“I know that. Just tell me this: is he calibrating?”

“Calibrating what?”

“What do you mean 'what'? The gun!”

“Which gun are you referring to?”

“The Normandy's gun!”

“Ah.”

Kasumi rolled her eyes. EDI was learning way too much human behavior from Joker. Shepard tapped her fingers on the bar table while waiting for the AI to answer. “Well?”

“No.”

“Then what is he doing?”

“I am afraid I can’t answer you, Shepard.”

“What do you mean?”

“Officer Vakarian asked me not to tell anyone.”

“I am his commanding officer and the Commander of this ship!”

“I am aware of this, Shepard. But you did request me to treat the members of the ground team with respect. If I now break Officer Vakarian's trust, I will lose his respect.”

“She has you there, Shep,” Kasumi commented as she took another sip of her drink.

“I know,” Shepard said, feeling frustrated. “Just tell me he is not doing anything illegal or self-destructive.”

“He is not.”

“Okay. That's all, EDI.”

“Logging you out, Shepard.”

Shepard laid her head on the table and let out a groan.

“Self-destructive?” Kasumi sounded worried.

“He was in bad shape when we found him on Omega. In a bad place. I don't want him to fall back to that darkness.”

“You care for him.”

“He's my best friend. Even though he doesn't seem to be very interested in being my friend anymore. I just want him to be safe.”

“And you recruit him for a suicide mission?”

Shepard couldn’t help but laugh at Kasumi's comment. Safety and suicide mission really didn't go together.

“Okay. Relative safety.”

“Are you really worried about him?”

“Of course I am.”

“I might be able to help you.”

“How?”

“I could hack the main battery's video feed?”

“Do it.”

Kasumi opened her omnitool and started to tap away. Shepard finished her drink before sitting down on Kasumi's couch and taking one of her books. She managed to read several pages until she was interrupted by a surprised sound. When she raised her eyes from the book, she noticed Kasumi staring at her omnitool with a slightly perplexed look on her face.

“Something wrong?”

“I can't get the video feed from the main battery.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There's nothing. EDI?”

“Yes, miss Goto?”

“Is something wrong with your systems?”

“No. Everything is working efficiently. I have disabled the video from the main battery due to Officer Vakarian's request.”

“Oh that does it. Kasumi, do you have any small cameras?”

“Of course. You want me to plant it to the main battery?”

“Yes, and link the feed to my quarters.” Shepard missed Kasumi's amused smile. ”No one will keep me from knowing what happens on my own ship.”

“I'll take care of it, Shep.”

Shepard took off to her own quarters to get a good night’s sleep. She had lost so much already. Her family on Mindoir, her team on Akuze. She wasn't about to lose Garrus to some dark corner of his mind.

A few days later Shepard sat down by her desk with a cup of tea. Kasumi had informed her that the camera had been set and it had been recording since last night. Shepard turned on her screen as she blew softly at her drink. She had fast-forwarded the recording to a timestamp right after she had last visited the main battery.

_Shepard walks over to Garrus and asks him for a chat but is brushed off. With a defeated look she leaves. Garrus sighs deeply before pressing a few buttons on his console to lock the door._

_“EDI, initiate privacy.”_

_“Affirmative, Officer Vakarian.”_

_The lock on the door turned red as Garrus sits down on to the same box where Shepard had sat down on the few occasions when she had actually managed to convince him to talk to her more than two sentences. He proceeds to take off his armor and lays it down to the floor. He props his hand against his raised knee and opens his omnitool. The sounds of a porn movie echo in the main battery._

_He slowly drags his nails over the seam that hides his cock and shutters with anticipation. His eyes are focused on the video as he teases himself mercilessly until he emerges from his protective plating. His three-fingered hand grasps the blue-toned member and pumps it a few times. A low-pitched growl reverberates from his chest and overpowers even the obscene moaning and slapping of flesh from the porn._

_The cock gleams with the natural lubricate that's part of turian males' physiology. He rans one of his fingers along the underside of his cock, almost caressing the ridges covering it before he spreads the precum over the sensitive head. Slowly he moves his hand on his member barely touching it until he takes a firm hold of it and starts to jerk of as if his life depends on it._

_As the couple in the video is getting closer, he throws his head back, groaning a single word as his seed spews on his abdominal plating and hand._

Shepard stared at the screen with her mouth hanging open. That most definitely wasn't what she had expected. But who would expect to watch their best friend masturbating. With a shaky hand, she stopped the recording before asking Kasumi to come and see her.

When the thief arrived Shepard was still staring the screen with her cold tea sitting on the table.

“Something wrong, Shep?”

“He… I don’t know how to…”

“This is about Garrus?”

Shepard gave a nod.

“About the video?”

Another nod.

“Do you need help with it?”

A nod.

“Can I see it?”

“NO!”

Kasumi let out a girly giggle. Shepard had stood up, looking absolutely horrified by the idea, not that the thief already didn't have an idea of her own about the content. Kasumi opened the bottle she had brought with her and poured both of them a stiff drink.

“So, was he 'calibrating'?

“Yes.”

“Well, isn't that a good thing? At least he isn't going to fall into depression and go on another killing spree on Omega.”

“He… He was watching something.”

“Ooh, porn? What kind? Something kinky?”

“Me.”

“Come again?”

“He was watching a porn film about me. With a turian.”

“I see.”

“That's not all.”

“There's more?”

“He said my name.”

“When?”

“When he… you know…” Shepard said while looking incredibly embarrassed.

Kasumi nearly fell off the couch as she laughed. Her friend's look of contempt only spurred her on. Shepard had time to finish her third drink before the other woman managed to pull herself together.

“Okay, okay. What do you want to do now? I know you've had a crush on him for ages,” Kasumi said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

“I'm not sure. I never thought he might actually be interested in me. He always said that he doesn't have a thing for humans.”

“Maybe not for humans but definitely for you.”

Shepard had a goofy smile on her face as the other woman raised her glass to her. She was right. Garrus seemed to be interested in her. At least when it came to sex.

“We're going to have to take advantage of this, Shep.”

“How?”

“Trust me, I have an idea.”

The two women sat for hours finessing their plan and when they were ready they took the elevator to the crew deck. It was already night cycle so the mess hall was empty when they searched the fridge, laughing like two schoolgirls.

“What are you two laughing about?” A duel-toned voice interrupted their laughter. A tall turian walked from the showers with a towel wrapped around his hips and water rivulets slowly running down his plated chest.

“Oh, hi Garrus! I was just telling Shepard about something I found from the extranet,” Kasumi said, ignoring Shepard who was covering her face with her hand.

“Sounds interesting, want to share?” Garrus asked as he took a dextro juice from the closet.

“I'll let her explain it. I need to get my beauty sleep,” Kasumi called out as she left the mess hall.

“So? What did you two find?”

“Porn.”

He let out a barking laugh. “I would imagine the extranet contains great deals of porn and most of it's downloaded on Joker's omnitool.”

“True. But Kasumi found porn featuring me.” Garrus spit out the juice he had be drinking. “Or at least videos that featured a woman that looked a lot like me.”

“I see…”

“For some reason most of it's about me and Liara or me and various turians.”

“And you two found this funny?” He asked cautiously.

“Well, yeah. Come on. I have absolutely zero interest in asari,” Shepard explained as she kept a keen eye on his expressions. “But turians? Hell, if you guys actually had those ridges or the sheer size as the ones in the porn movies, I would jump the first turian that walks by. Too bad porn movies are always exaggerated out of proportions.”

“Are you sure about that?” Garrus commented as he put his drink down and walked over to Shepard, invading her personal place. “You have a lot of comparison material?”

She just stood there, gob smacked. Garrus usually joked or ignored flirtations but this was something completely different. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating from him. And in a blink of an eye it was gone.

“I think I'll head off to bed. See you tomorrow, Shepard,” Garrus said over his shoulder as he walked to the main battery.

Shepard swallowed nervously before going back to her quarters, hoping that she would be able to sleep after the recording she had watched and after the weird moment with Garrus. She stripped her clothes and threw them on the floor as she walked to the bathroom. After finishing her evening rituals, she lied down to the bed and covered her head with a pillow. She just couldn't clear her head. All she could hear was Garrus moaning her name as he spilled himself. It was going to be a long night.

Next morning Garrus walked out to the mess hall and noticed several crew members eating their breakfast and Shepard resting her head on the table. He took his own breakfast and sat next to her.

“You look like hell, Shepard.”

“Thank you, Garrus. It's always nice to hear the truth from your friends,” Shepard mumbled with her face mushed against the surface of the table.

“That's what I'm here for.”

Shepard made an agreeing noise but didn't raise her head. Garrus smirked and continued to eat his breakfast. By the time he was finished, Shepard had managed to lift her head enough to rest it on her hands.

“So, wanna tell me what's wrong?”

“I just had a restless night.”

“Did you now? Maybe you shouldn't have watched all those porn movies last night,” Garrus said, amused by Shepard's groan. She smacked his arm, embarrassed.

“What's this I hear about porn?” Joker asked through the speakers.

“Apparently Shepard and Kasumi watched some porn last night.”

“And didn't invite me? I'm hurt, Shepard. Hurt, I say!”

Shepard ended up arguing with Joker and Garrus decided to take his leave. As he put his dishes away, he noticed Shepard looking at him with an expression that promised retribution. With one last smirk he walked back to the main battery.

Moments later he heard the door open again and the familiar scent filled his space.

“Why in the name of God did you have to tell Joker?”

Garrus closed his console, chuckling, before turning to Shepard.

“He might have some films to add to your collection.”

“I think I have enough films, thank you very much,” Shepard said, throwing her hands in the air before pressing her forehead against the cool wall. She had managed to get a few hours of sleep but she could still feel a mild headache throbbing behind her eyes.

“Do you now?” Garrus looked at her with an unreadable expression as he walked to stand behind her. He set his hands on the wall, effectively caging her with his arms. Shepard let out a startled gasp when she felt his breath fanning the little hair on the back of her neck. “Nice to know that you appreciated the show.”

“Garrus?” she asked in a broken voice. His presence was wreaking havoc on her ability to articulate.

“You didn't really think I wouldn't notice the camera I assume Kasumi set up? It didn't take me long to hack its system and find out that it was feeding video to your quarters.”

“You knew?” Shepard was trying to ignore how he was pressing against her back or the way his breath felt on her skin. And that damn voice of his… His tone was even lower than before and she could feel shivers running up and down her back.

“Oh, I knew. Just didn't think you would be interested in helping me with my… calibrations.” An undignified squeal escaped her lips as he wrapped one of his hands around her midsection. “EDI, initiate privacy.”

“Affirmative, Officer Vakarian. Logging you out.”

“What are you doing, Garrus?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago. Something I've wanted to do even before you went and got yourself killed.”

“What? Why didn't you tell me?” Shepard tried to turn around and look at him but he wasn't having any of that. He was calling the shots.

“Probably the same reason why you didn't. But after our little chat last night I decided I'm done waiting around.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that right now you can take your clothes off in one piece or I'll take them off in shreds.” A rumble accompanied his words and she could feel heat pooling between her legs.

Garrus took a deep inhale and growled. He let go of her and stripped his own armor with military efficiency before putting his hands on the fastenings of her clothing.

“Wait,” she said in a shaky voice, pushing his hands away from her.

He took a step back and stood in front of the same box as in the recording Shepard had watched. But little screen had done no justice to him. He was gloriously naked and already out his plates, standing proud and ready. It was clear that the turians in the porn videos she had seen were definitely not exaggerated. The size was something she wasn't sure she could handle but the tapered head would probably help and ridges… she could only imagine how good they might feel.  Her eyes roamed over him until she looked into his eyes and was taken aback by the pure lust and hunger written in them.

“Strip. Now.”

Shepard felt hypnotized by his eyes and discarded her clothes until she was standing there as bare as the day she was born. His rumble had grown in volume as each piece of clothing fell to the floor. She didn't look anything like a turian female but Garrus didn't care. She was a ferocious warrior, a reliable commander, a good friend, and not too bad with a sniper rifle. All things that could make any blue blooded turian horny.

Garrus walked slowly around Shepard with a predatory gleam in his eyes and ran his hand on her back, forcing her to lean over the console. She supported herself with her arms and looked anxiously over her shoulder. Most of last night she had spent imagining different scenarios like this but in none of them had Garrus been quite so… assertive. Not that she was complaining, on the contrary.

“Do you have any idea how good you smell?” Garrus said, inhaling deeply. He couldn't understand how humans got along with such a pathetic sense of smell. They were missing a great deal. Including the intoxicating smell of arousal.

“Smell?”

“Yes. Metal, gun oil, soap, a hint of something floral, and desire,” he answered, ignoring her blush. His hands followed her curves, from the small waist to the flaring hips. She had instinctively spread her legs slightly so he slipped his aching member between her thighs and run his cock along her center. He could feel she was already soaking wet and couldn't wait to be inside her.

Shepard bit her bottom lip as she felt Garrus' hardness sliding along her. She enjoyed the way he leaned over her and nuzzled her neck. There was a slight pressure at her entrance and she realized suddenly that they were really going to have sex.

“This is your last chance to say no. After this I refuse to vent my tension alone anymore. Instead I will come to you and fuck you when I feel like doing so. I will make you scream with pleasure and draw out a release after another from you. You will beg me to take you.”

She was shaking with his words and the promises he made. Promises that she most definitely could live with.

“Tell me, Shepard, do you want all that? Do you want me to stretch you, fill you, make you mine?”

She nodded emphatically.

“Say it, I want to hear it.”

“Please Garrus, stretch me, fill me, make me yours.”

Garrus pushed his entire length into her with one smooth thrust. Once hilted he stopped for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his size, and to enjoy her tight grip on his cock. It felt even better than he had expected. Nothing compared to this.

When she relaxed a bit Garrus began to move in steady pace, moving his angle every now and then, trying to find that special spot that he had read about. A particularly sharp gasp told him when he got it right and he wasted no time starting to fuck in earnest, hitting that one spot every single time. He didn't slow down even when he felt Shepard clamp down on him, screaming his name.  With a smug grin he kept plowing her through her orgasm and with a few flicks of his finger on her clit he drove her over the edge again.

Shepard was gasping for air, lying limp in Garrus' arms, trusting that he would keep her up even though her own feet couldn't carry her anymore.  When her world shattered for the third time she felt a hot gush inside her. The tips of his claws dug into her hips as he moaned her name with a pleasure laced voice.

As they were regaining their composures, Shepard turned her head so she could see a part of Garrus' face.

“What happens now?”

“Now we go and do our jobs. And when we get back to the Normandy I'm going to take you to your cabin to make good on all my promises,” he said, licking her neck as his cock gave one last twitch before residing behind the pubic plates.

“Oh fuck, I forgot… We have to go hunt some damn mercs with Kasumi.”

“At least you have something to look forward to after that.”

“Most definitely. I'm just not sure that I can actually walk at the moment.” She gave a weak smile as Garrus laughed at her. It had been a long time since she had seen him so relaxed.

They dressed in silence while sharing a few side glances that made both of them smile. Shepard tried desperately to flatten her hair but there really wasn't anything she could do. She just hoped that the mess hall would be empty so she wouldn't have to explain her thoroughly fucked appearance to anyone.

“I'll meet you in the shuttle bay in an hour. Remind Kasumi, will you?”

“Sure thing, Shepard.”

She left the main battery and was fortunate enough to make it to the elevator without anyone noticing her. As the elevator headed up to her cabin the small room was filled with the most awful porn movie music.

“Joker! I will kill you!”

“Not with all the potential blackmail material I have of you,” the pilot laughed as Shepard escaped to the sanctity of her quarters.

* * *

 

Kasumi took cover behind the same piece of wall as Shepard as the Blue Suns shot over their heads.

“So… You two seem to get along better now,” Kasumi said, giving a subtle nudge towards Garrus.

“Yeah, we settled things.” Shepard did her best not look at the thief so she wouldn't able to see the blush spreading on her face.

“Good. I have to ask: Was the 'gun' everything the advertisement promised?”

“Even more impressive.”

“Big?”

“Garrus helped me to fully appreciate it and all its features.”

Kasumi giggled loud enough to catch Garrus' attention. He just gave them a perplexed look. The slim thief couldn't resist. Shepard noticed the mischievous look in her eyes and brazed herself for the worst.

“Shep was telling me that she helped you calibrate your gun.”

“What can I say, sometimes you need a more gentle touch and smaller hands.”

“I can imagine.”

“Even though calibrations are a very delicate thing to do, sometimes you just need to really slam the pieces together and it tends to be easier if you have someone helping.”

“Slamming sounds unpleasant.”

“You just need the right amount of lubrication to get things moving smoothly.”

Shepard couldn't take it anymore so she jumped over the wall and drowned their teasing with the sounds of her rifle, taking down rest of the Blue Suns.

“Just so you guys know: I really, really hate you.”


End file.
